Koopalings Go!
by AlliTheSuperGenius004
Summary: You guys thought it was over! It's back, this time as it's suppose to be: a bunch of one-shorts and short stories about what the Koopalings and Junior do when they aren't fighting Mario and his friends. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Koopalings Go!

* * *

**Premise**

**Pilot: It's Back! **

* * *

Lemmy, Iggy and Junior were watching the nightly marathon of Mickey Mouse Cartoons. Well, Lemmy and Junior were trying to take in the whole plot line, while Iggy was pointing out many areas where Disney total blew off the laws of physics. And honestly, it was starting to annoy the ones who were trying to enjoy the show.

"There's no way that hotdog could fly out of the bun the way Minnie bit into it. It would either fall out or she would just bite into it," Iggy commented, which made Lemmy groan and Junior about to throw the remote at him. It was the fifth time that it showed and it's been an hour full of supposed to be giggles, but instead, groans and rage at Iggy.

"Iggy, if you say any more humor-ruining facts, I'm going to—"

Suddenly, some cosmic radiation (aka static) appeared on the TV and Kyle suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Is that thing on?"

"Yes it is. Just read the notecard about what Alli wants the viewers to know already!" Myra snapped from behind the camera.

"Alright, alright." Kyle turned to the camera and smiled. "Hello loyal viewers of AlliTheSuperGenius004! Sorry for this interruption, but I have news regarding Alli's shows (stories). Please advert your attention to what she wants you all to know."

**A/N: Hey guys, you thought it wasn't coming back! Well, I finally decided to re-vamp Koopalings Go!, this time with one shots and short stories that have one to about four chapters. But I'm having a bit of writer's block (that's why I haven't updated in a while), so I need some ideas. If there some ideas I really like, I'll give you a shout out in the given chapter. **

**Also, if you have a suggestion for any one of my stories (except Tenkai Knights: the New Prophecy, Across the Parallel Dimension or Gaming Nation) feel free to tell me. I'm open to all ideas and will take them into consideration. Just leave a PM or a review. **

**Read, Review, Stay Tuned! **

"Sweet! I never thought it was going to show again!" Junior said cheerfully, high fiving Lemmy. "I can't wait for more shorts and one-shots about you guys!"

"And now, returning to your regularly scheduled program: A History about the Universe, the Big Bang Theory and Quasars!?" Kyle said in a confused tone. "I thought this was the Disney Channel!" More cosmic radiation appeared and there was an image of the universe now on the gigantic flat-screen TV with Morgan Freeman starting to narrate.

"In the beginning, there was an explosion known as 'The Big Bang Theory'. Some say it isn't important, but they didn't know that this theory will soon turn out to be one of the most important theories on Earth! For the next four hours we will uncover the reasons why this is important—"

Lemmy and Junior covered their ears and out of room screaming. Iggy however, grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"Ah, Morgan Freeman, you never fail to amuse me with your narrating skills."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy March to all of ye! How art thou, I question thee. My class is studying Shakespeare (we're currently reading Romeo and Juliet), so I thought I should get into the mood and practice my Middle English. **

**Anyways, I finally came up with an idea for a one-shot! *Applause* This idea came from iSqueakers in a PM conversation back in Ocober 2013. Speaking of, I read all your reviews, and some of you are giving me some good ideas. So with that, I thank you and keep urging you to continue suggesting ideas. **

**Disclaimer: The Koopalings and Junior belong to Nintendo, but most of you know that already.**

* * *

**Koopalings Go!**

* * *

**One Shots**

**Shot #20: Blithely Bakers**

* * *

"Attention Koopalings and Junior! Report to the study room. I repeat, Koopalings and Junior the study room!" Kamek's voice said into the intercom.

Within a couple minutes, the seven Koopalings and Junior ran into the study room, where Kammy and Kamek were waiting.

"Now, as you all know, today is an important day," Kamek started.

"Is it the day were I get my order of one thousand wedding cakes?!" Morton asked excitedly.

"Are we going to go to the the circus?" Lemmy asked.

"Is today where we succeed in taking over the Mushroom Kingdom?" Ludwig asked.

"No, times three," Kamek answered.

"Wait... It's someone's birthday today, isn't it!" Junior said.

"Yes, it's his kingliness's birthday. And we're planning a huge dinner when he returns from his meeting at Bad-Anon," Kammy announced.

"How old is King Dad anyways?" Larry asked.

"That...is confidential information," Kamek replied.

"Anyways, Kamek and I are going into town to get the decorations and food, so we are relying on you all to make the cake," Kammy said, grabbing her broomstick.

"But we don't know how to bake a cake," Iggy said, the other seven nodding in agreement.

"Can't you just conjure up a cake for us so we can move on with our lives?" Roy asked.

"No, because one day you all will have homes and families you need to take care of, and baking is one of the essentials in order to maintain a healthy family," Kamek lectured. All the Koopalings and Junior gagged at this thought, which made Kamek and Kammy face-palm.

"Kamek, you're starting to sound like Ludwig with all your fancy talk," Wendy commented. "Can you just get to the point?"

"The point is that you're going to bake the cake, whether you know how to or not," Kammy cut in. "Now, all the ingredients, utilities, and cookbooks are in the kitchen. If you need anything, Kamella is just down the street playing 'Koopas' with her card-friends. We'll be home in couple hours, so please don't destroy the castle, or you all will go to bed early."

All the Koopalings shuddered at the thought of going to bed early. They always stay up until eleven to watch House Wives or Community, and the new episodes are coming on tonight. As the eight children headed towards the kitchen, Kamek turned to Kammy.

"Do you think they can pull this off?"

"Nope," she answered, popping the 'pe'. "But that's why we have plan retirement." Kamek gave her a confused face.

"When his angriness finds out, we'll be out of the kingdom by then," she explained.

"Oh! I like that plan!"

***••••***

A minute later, the Koopalings and Junior made their way into the kitchen to find numerous ingredients scattered around the counter tops, high-tech blenders and double ovens on the walls, and a ceiling-high stack of colorful cookbooks.

"So, where do we start?" Lemmy asked.

"We start by deciding what cake we should make for King Dad," Ludwig said, heading towards the stacks of recipe books.

Roy grabbed a random cookbook about wedding cakes off the top of the pile. When he opened it, he instantly closed it with a horrified look on his face. "There are too many numbers in here!"

Iggy took the book from his older brother, glanced at in it, then smirked. "The only numbers in here go from 1/2 to 4 and 3/4."

"Exactly! Factions count you know!" Roy snapped.

"I'm suprised you even know what a fraction is Roy," Larry said with an awed tone.

"Right back at ya. In math class, all you do is doze off when the teacher starts saying boring facts about numer-whats-its and denomin-thing-a-mcbobbers."

"I'm suprised you both know what a fraction is, seeing as that you can't even say the parts of a fraction correctly!" Iggy cut in, which caused the two of them to evenly glare at him.

While those three bickered, everyone else was looking through the cookbooks. Well, sort of. Wendy was filing her nails, Morton was taking an interest in the wedding cake cookbook, Lemmy was messing around with the tablespoons and teaspoons, while Junior and Ludwig where deciding on some options on what to bake.

"Maybe it should have a firery theme. After all, papa is the King of the Darklands," Junior suggested.

"I like the way you're thinking Junior. But we don't want it to be too spicy; remember when Larry accidently put Fire Flower sauce in King Dad's tomato soup?"

"Oh yeah! There was so much soup and fire, that it looked like someone died on the tablecloth!" Junior said while snickering at the memory.

After flipping through some more recipes, Junior found something. "How about this one? Chocolate Lava cake?"

"Chocolate? Where? Where?!" Ludwig asked, getting a crazed look in his eye.

"Oh... I forgot you're crazy about...you know what," Junior remembered. "Shoot."

"Let's make this one!" Lemmy shouted over their shoulders, making Junior jump with fright and Ludwig snap out of his crazed trance.

"Grambi Lemmy, don't scare me like that," Junior muttered. "And ice-cream cake will melt in this heat, so it will be a puddle by the time Kamek and Kammy get home."

"What if we put it in the freezer?" Lemmy asked.

"Morton tried to freeze a twenty foot wedding cake in there, and it all collapsed upon itself last month, remember?" Iggy pointed out, shooting a glare at Morton. "The freezer guy said our new freezer won't come until late autumn, early winter."

"How about this Vanilla Spice cake? King Dad loves cinnamon and vanilla," Ludwig said, reading the ingredients to a simple recipe. Everyone crowded around him, and peeked at it.

"Well, it's the best thing we got," Larry pointed out. "And we won't have time to go through all of these books, especially with Roy passing out at every fraction he sees."

"Hey! Fractions are complicated, okay?"

"So, it says we need _a cup of flour into a big bowl_," Ludwig said, reading off the recipe precisely.

"Wait a second! How come you get to be management while the rest of us are the labor?" Iggy asked.

"Because, knowing you all the longest, you will mix up some words or misread a fraction somehow and we will have to start all over," Ludwig said with a matter-of-fact tone. His siblings rolled their eyes, but didn't argue back. Turning to a nearby cabinet, Lemmy bounced up and down on his bouncy ball, but he couldn't get the flour down from the cupboard.

"I... I can't... reach it!" After one more extended effort, Lemmy bumped the sack of flour with his hand, which toppled down until it hit the floor with a _thump_, exploding thick, white dust all over the place. Once it cleared up, Lemmy could see nothing but glares and angry expressions on his siblings's white faces.

"Oops."

"Let me at him!" Roy yelled, charging at his older brother. It had to take large amounts of effort from Morton, Larry and Ludwig to stop him from pummeling Lemmy.

"Guys, we got to finish this cake in two hours before Kamek and Kammy come home. I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss the next episode of _Community_." Junior said, picking up the sack and measuring out a cup of flour. Everyone managed to settle down about the flour incident in the mention of the TV show, but Wendy.

"I don't care if I miss an episode! I'm going to get this flour off me by take a nice bath," she said sassily. "Besides, I can just look up the next episode on the internet."

"Wendy, we shouldn't be misusing the internet like that—"

"Do you honestly think I care Iggy?" she said, interrupting her older brother. Satisfied with no one else stopping her, she walked out of the kitchen and headed down to her room.

"Hopefully we don't lose anyone else like that," Junior muttered under his breath as he watched Ludwig read off the rest of the recipe.

***••••***

_An hour or two later_...

****••••***

Soon, it was just Junior and Ludwig in the grand kitchen, surrounded by dirty bowls and stained with flour from earlier.

"Dang it Junior, you spoke too soon," Junior muttered to himself. Turning around, he saw Ludwig asleep next to the timer for which it was timing the cake in the oven. "Ludwig. Ludwig... LUDWIG!"

Ludwig jumped up, looking around wildly, but then settling down to see it's just Junior in the room. "Junior, where is everyone?"

"They left, remember? We kicked Lemmy out due to his stupidity for almost putting too much yeast in the cake, Roy was beating up Iggy when the poor guy was reading the fractions out loud, Wendy left earlier because of Lemmy's four incident, Morton was too impatient and wanted to eat the cake right away, and Larry was trying to steal numerous amounts of candies and other sweets," Junior replied, panting because he was almost out of breath from saying that. Ludwig face-palmed.

"The idiotic amount of siblings I have..."

"Anyways, how much more time until the cake's ready?" Junior asked, trying not to take offense to his older brother's last remark.

Ludwig looked at the clock. "Another hour and thirty minutes—wait, that can't be right."

Junior shrugged, but then it hit him. The air smelled in the air smelt like burnt vanilla and cinnamon cake.

"Ludwig, the cake's burning! Get it out of the oven!" Ludwig dashed to the double oven and literally threw the cake out due to the fact the tray was so hot. The final result looked like a brownish-black rock with black glaze on top.

There was a moment of silent horror, until Junior broke it.

"...We're toast," he said. "And it's all your fault Ludwig!"

"Wait, wait! What did I do?"

"If you didn't fall asleep, you would've caught who changed the time and none of this would have happened!"

"Well younger brother, where were you while I accidently doze off, huh?" Ludwig retorted. "If you would have woke me, I would have stopped him/her myself."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE I WAS, YOU DING BAT!"

A couple minutes later, Kamek and Kammy stepped in to find the kitchen a mess and Junior and Ludwig _still _arguing.

"What is the meaning of this mess?" Kamek demanded, startling the two siblings.

"It was his fault!" They both yelled, pointing at each other.

Suddenly, Bowser walked into the kitchen, rolling a gigantic suitcase with his symbol on it. His jaw dropped at the sight of the mess and bickering kids.

"What happened in here?"

"Your retruningness, we can explain—" Kammy began.

"This reminds me of the time I tried to bake!" Bowser said happily, walking over to his kids. They cowered under their dad's smile, because they haven't seen him do it in a while.

"Let me guess... Lemmy dropped the flour?"

"Yep," they both replied.

"Roy couldn't stand the fractions? And Iggy was using them to mock him?"

"Yes."

"Wendy went to take a bath because of all the flour on her?"

"Yes."

"Morton wanted to eat the raw cake?"

"Yes."

"And Larry stole a bunch of stuff that he's going to play for later?"

"That's about it."

"Just like old times with my siblings," Bowser said. "Being the oldest, Luke would boss everyone around while Koopette would paint her nails, Oliver tried to make potions of all the soda we had, Parker would try to burn all the cookbooks because he thought they were curses from some random demon, and Ben would keep mixing up tablespoons with the teaspoons."

"And his obeyingness and Joey would always end up making the final product so they all wouldn't get in trouble," Kamek finished.

"But back then, Kamek and I were in our late twenties, early thirties so—" Kammy started.

"But you should shut up," Bowser snapped. "I'm trying to congratulate my kids for at least trying to bake a cake." He then turned to Ludwig and Junior. "Congrats on baking that cake kids! This is the best birthday ever!"

"We're glad you're proud of us father," Ludwig responded.

"But how old are you?" Junior asked, which earned him a whack on the back of the head from Ludwig.

"That... is something kids your age shouldn't know." Bowser said with a wink before grabbing some cupcakes. "Now, who wants some birthday cupcakes from the Bad-Anon Convention?"

**A/N: Yeah, I know that ending was kind of rushed, but I want to get this up as soon as possible. I have enough things on my plate now and I have such little time to finish them all. But I promise the next Go! episode will be more well-thought out. **

**By the way, keep it up with the reviews guys! The more ideas, the more one shots and short stories possible. Without you guys, I don't know what I'll do, so thank you all for showing your love! **

**Read, Review, Stay Tuned!**


End file.
